It is the long-range aim of this project to study the pharmacological activity and biochemical mode of action of new antitumor agents of the pyrimidine nucleoside class. The topic of present interest is the compound 5,6-dihydro-5-azacytidine, a reduced derivative of 5-azacytidine with greater chemical stability than the latter compound.